


Five times Spike wore woman’s underwear and well… yes…

by Lilithangel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike really enjoys wearing women’s underwear, and a number of people enjoy Spike’s enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Spike wore woman’s underwear and well… yes…

“It’s a garter belt,” Drusilla said lifting the hem of her dress, “to keep my stockings up when we dance, do you like it?”

Spike ran his hands up her legs. “Silky and saucy,” he said with appreciation tracing the edge of the stockings where they were attached to the belt. The belt was edged with yellow lace and the stockings were sheer with perfect seams down the back.

“I got you a pair too,” she said slyly, “with pretty blue lace to compliment mine.”

“Why do you insist on dressing me up as a woman?” he said with a sigh.

“Not as a woman,” she replied, “as a pretty man with pretty legs and a very pretty cock.” Drusilla sank to her knees in front of him.

Spike quickly divested himself of his trousers and smalls releasing his impressive, and not pretty thank you very much, cock to her view. 

Refusing to admit how comfortable he was with the process Spike let Drusilla roll white silk stockings up his legs carefully smoothing them down.

It hadn’t taken long for Spike to realise just how much he loved the feel of silk on his legs, his arse and especially his cock and balls. Having them encased in the soft cool slick of silk kept him semi hard all the time and Drusilla had been slowly adding more and more lace and silk to his wardrobe. He’d given up trying to dissuade her once the knickers fitted better under his clothes.

Drusilla nuzzled at his stirring cock as she fitted the garter belt around his waist and attached the stockings. She cheekily snapped the elastic against his thigh as she licked under the shaft of his cock.

“Now we will stay neat and tidy when we dance,” she said pushing him onto the bed and straddling his thighs.

“Buggering fuck,” Spike said as she sheathed his cock in one movement, “so bloody tight.”

“Dance with me Spikey,” she said and he grabbed her around the waist as she began to flex her hips.

* * * * *

“Oi,” Spike complained, “you could at least knock.”

“It is my bathroom,” Giles replied, “what on earth are you wearing?”

“Despite your apparent lack of a social life I’m pretty sure you’ve seen knickers before,” Spike replied with a smirk quickly recovering his equilibrium at being discovered with his jeans pushed off his hips to reveal red silk panties with black lace trim.

“Why are you half naked in my bathtub?” Giles ignored the jibe.

Spike jingled the chains at his wrists. “Can’t exactly get my kit off properly with these now can I? Didn’t want to get my only jeans dirty while I tossed one out did I.”

“Why would you possibly want to wank in my bath?” Giles said pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Silk knickers and chains,” Spike grinned, “guaranteed to get my motor revving. Like what you see do you watcher?” he rubbed his cock through the silk of his panties.

“Spike…” Giles warned.

“Don’t hear you telling me to stop or see you leaving,” Spike said lifting his hips up and groaning as a wet spot spread across the silk.

Giles swallowed and his hand groped for the door handle. “I knew this was a foolish idea,” he said.

“Coming in or leaving just as it gets good?” Spike asked as he let the links between his wrists rub against his balls.

“This is not appropriate Spike,” Giles said but he let his hand fall.

“Love the feeling of silk against my balls,” Spike said as he moulded his hands around his shaft, “Drusilla got me started, she loved me in stockings and garters and Angelus never could resist a nice corset.” He tipped his head to regard Giles. “Something tells me you looked damn fine in lace when you were younger.”

“I’ll have you know I’d still look damn fine in lace,” Giles retaliated before he realised what he was saying his eyes fixed on the way Spike hands were stroking around his perfectly defined cock through the silk. “You’ve been wearing them all this time?”

“Never wear anything else unless I’m not wearing anything else,” Spike joked. He pulled down the waistband of his panties to trap the head of his cock with them. “Come on watcher,” he groaned, “show us what you’ve got. Got a pretty good idea already…”

Giles sighed but couldn’t deny how tented his trousers were but he didn’t want to give in to the vampire’s blandishments. Squeezing the base of his cock firmly Giles took a deep breath to slow his racing heart.

“I don’t think you’ve earned the right to see any more of me than you have,” Giles said sternly.

“Fuck,” Spike said as he coated his tee shirt with his release.

“You definitely haven’t earned that,” Giles said beating a hasty retreat to his bedroom.

The next day Giles wouldn’t tell the team why Spike was free of his chains.

* * * * *

Xander couldn’t keep his eyes off Spike’s ass, still not believing what he’d seen when Spike bent over. He hadn’t meant to be looking but Spike made it difficult not to and once he’d seen the strip of fabric he couldn’t look away.

He’d seen a strip like it before, when Anya was feel particularly frisky and brought out the big seduction guns. But Spike was an evil souled vampire and in no way a woman so it couldn’t possibly be what he thought it was.

“See something you like?” Spike said without looking around.

“What?” Xander squeaked.

“Could burn a hole in my arse with that gaze, now I’m flattered but you’re not really my type.”

“I wasn’t… god no… no.” Xander shook his head vehemently. “You’re nuts.”

“Not exactly subtle about it.”

“Is that a thong?” Xander burst out.

“So you were looking.” Spike raised an eyebrow.

“It was hard not to,” Xander blustered.

“Don’t mind you looking,” Spike smirked, “no touching though.”

“God no, just how comfortable can that be?”

“Pretty damn comfy. Bet the demon girl wears them, doesn’t seem the kind to mind you borrowing them either. You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“No… just no,” Xander protested making a rapid retreat.

Anya thanked Spike the next day for the top quality orgasms Xander gave her and later joined Buffy in complaining about missing panties.

* * * * *

“Slayer, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Spike said from his chair as Buffy climbed down into his lair.

“Skip the niceness,” Buffy said straddling his lap, “I’m horny.” She reached down to unbutton his jeans and push her hand inside. “You don’t normally wear anything under your jeans,” she said with a frown as she explored.

“Gonna do it more if this is the result,” Spike said with a smirk as her hand fisted his cock. He didn’t protest when she stood up and dragged down his jeans.

“Those are my panties, you’re wearing my panties Spike,” Buffy said in aroused shock. “You said you couldn’t find them.”

“I lied,” he replied, “vampire remember?”

“Why are you wearing my panties?” she demanded with a pout. They were one of her favourite pair, pink cotton with white stripes that barely contained Spike’s cock and balls.

“Like the way they feel,” Spike said, “cotton’s come a long way you know. Almost as nice as silk nowadays.”

Buffy couldn’t keep her eyes or hands off Spike’s cotton clad package. Letting him kick his jeans off she stroked over the cotton until he was writhing and thrusting into her hand.

She squeaked and wrapped her legs around Spike’s waist when he stood up and carried her over to the bed.

“Nothing about a girl inside of them though,” he smirked, “want me to show you?”

* * * * *

“Where did you find them?” Angel stared dumbfounded at the sight in front of him.

“Store downtown, they’ve got your size too,” Spike said stroking down the sides of the corset that he’d laced up as tight as he could manage. The stays bit under his arms and into his waist but the red satin looked great against his skin and the black ribbons were just begging for Angel to undo them with his mouth.

“I can’t believe you remembered,” Angel said stepping up close to run his hands up Spike’s black stocking thighs to the black and red garter belt.

“Didn’t have to,” Spike said, “always kept a pair.” Angelus had loved him in black and red and would often pair him and Drusilla in complementary outfits when Darla was away. “Did have the knickers but you always ruin them…” he gasped as Angel grabbed his cock and squeezed it gently.

“That’s because they got in the way,” Angel said. He dropped to his knees and took all of Spike’s cock into his mouth.

“Holy fuck,” Spike said grabbing hold of Angel’s hair for balance.

Angel pulled back to let Spike’s cock bounce free with a pop and spun Spike around without warning.

“When I wanted to do this,” Angel said spreading Spike’s cheeks and pressing his lips against Spike’s pucker.

Spike braced on the dresser his mind spinning as Angel’s tongue swept across his hole and then teased past the first ring of muscle. Angelus had never stooped to such an act. Drusilla hadn’t minded if he’d pinned her to the bed with his legs tight around her head but Angel’s enthusiasm was far more than his deepest fantasy could have conjured up.

When Spike reached around to hold his cheeks apart Angel returned to stroking his thighs as his tongue pressed in deeper. Slipping his hands around to the front Angel found Spike’s cock and he pulled it down between Spike’s legs so he could lick from Spike’s arse down to the dripping head.

“Fuckity fuck fuck fuck,” Spike chanted. His grip on his cheeks tight enough to form finger shaped bruises. He spread his legs wider as Angel’s tongue delved deeper into his hole and then a finger joined it reaching for his prostate.

Spike dropped his head onto his hands and groaned. “Fuck Angel you’re going to make me shoot,” he warned.

Angel pulled his tongue free much to Spike’s disappointment, only to take the head of Spike’s cock into his mouth. Despite the angle (or perhaps because of it) it didn’t take long for the firm suction of Angel’s mouth and the unerring pressure on his prostate for him to flood Angel’s mouth.

Angel continued to suckle on Spike’s softening cock until he twisted around and dropped to his knees straddling Angel’s thighs.

“You need finishing?” Spike asked once he’d finished tasting the last of his own release from Angel’s tongue. “I dressed up in a corset and stockings for you,” he added at Angel’s shifty look, “and you stuck your tongue where your cock normally goes. Think you can ask for damn near anything.”

“Will you bring me off with your feet?” Angel mumbled, “I want to feel the silk.”

“God yes,” Spike said. He got to his feet and dragged Angel to the bed. “Get your kit off,” he ordered as he pulled a chair over and settled into it with a wriggle.

Angel quickly stripped and sat on the edge of the mattress with his legs spread. Spike propped his feet on Angel’s thighs, silk clad toes close enough to touch the thick heavy shaft.

“Spike…” Angel’s attempt to take control was ruined by the whine in his voice as Spike’s toes tickled his sides.

Spike grinned and rolled Angel’s balls around with his heels toes clenching around the head of Angel’s cock. It wasn’t a manoeuvrable position for Spike but Angel helped by thrusting up and rubbing his shaft through Spike’s feet uncaring about the lack of slick.

“Look at you fucking my feet,” Spike groaned, “so bloody hot.” He palmed his cock feeling it stir slightly. “You’re going to ruin the silk; I’ll never get stains out. Such a dirty boy you are.”

“Fuck Spike,” Angel gasped and his release painted the black silk with stripes of white.

“That you will,” Spike said. He pushed Angel flat on the bed and crawled up to lie on top so Angel could feel the bite of the corset while they kissed.

“Give us half an hour, I’m not as young as I was,” Angel said.

“Never challenge me like that old man,” Spike said with a laugh and he slid down to see just how quickly he could get Angel interested again.

END


End file.
